Charlize Theron
Charlize Theron is an Academy award-winning actress who played Pria Lavesque in the episode Pria. Background Theron has appeared in several major Hollywood films, including That Thing You Do!, The Devil's Advocate, Mighty Joe Young, The Cider House Rules, The Italian Job, Hancock, The Road, Snow White and the Huntsman, Prometheus, Mad Max: Fury Road, The Fate of the Furious, and Atomic Blonde. Theron won an Academy Award for her portrayal of serial killer Aileen Wuornos in Monster and earned an additional Academy nomination for the film North Country. Theron worked with Seth MacFarlane on the film A Million Ways to Die in the West. He later said that he had one of the best experiences of his life working with her on set, and the two became fast friends."'The Orville' is a Dream Project for Seth MacFarlane | Comic-Con 2017 | MTV". MTV. July 23, 2017. The Orville According to MacFarlane, recruiting Theron was remarkably simple. "I had worked with her on the western that I did [A Million Ways to Die in the West], and I had one of the best experiences of my life. You know, call and ask her to do the show, and . . . she astonishingly said, 'Yes, I'll come do your little TV show.'""How Seth MacFarlane Got Charlize Theron To Be On 'The Orville' | SDCC 2017 | Entertainment Weekly". Entertainment Weekly. July 26, 2017. (In fact, Theron once said that working with MacFarlane on the Western film helped her recover from a two-year malaise on acting."Charlize Theron Says Seth MacFarlane Made Her Enjoy Acting Again". Entertainment Weekly. May 2, 2014.) Coincidentally, Jonathan Frakes, director of the episode, recommended Theron to MacFarlane for the role of Pria, unaware that MacFarlane had already cast her."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Jonathan Frakes (05)". Planetary Union Network. Oct. 8, 2017. Executive producer David A. Goodman recalls the following anecdote while filming the episode. After a long day of shooting, Theron began to consistently flub the same line over and over again. Exasperated, Theron shouted, "I hate space!;" she then nailed the line soon after."THE ORVILLE: Interview mit den Produzenten um Brannon Braga der SciFi-Serie | SDCC 2018". Serienjunkies. July 24, 2018. Charlize Theron's surprise appearance on the show was one of the first major leaks of the series. While Fox, the cast, and the crew worked to generate enthusiasm leading up to the show's premiere, on July 11, 2017, Deadline broke the news that famed actress Theron would guest star.Caulfield, AJ. "Charlize Theron to guest star in Seth MacFarlane's The Orville". Looper. July 11, 2017. Though her appearance was supposed to be kept tightly under wraps, the crew decided to confirm the rumor the day before 2017 San Diego Comic-Con.Petski, Denise. "‘The Orville’: Charlize Theron Confirmed To Guest Star In Seth MacFarlane’s Fox Series". Deadline. July 21, 2017. Trivia * Theron and Adrianne Palicki (Kelly Grayson) declined the use of stunt women for their fight on the Bridge, preferring to duke it out themselves."NYCC 2017: Adrianne Palicki & Scott Grimes - The Orville". WithAnAccentTV. Oct. 13, 2017. Official Account * Charlize Theron on Twitter * Charlize Theron on Facebook * Charlize Theron on Instagram * Charlize Theron on Insstar.com * Charlize Theron on Instagweb.com * Charlize Theron on Buzzcent.com * Charlize Theron on Insstars.com * Charlize Theron on Photostags.com External links * Official interview with Theron conducted during the filming of Pria References Category:Actors